


A Liar's Kiss

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Deception, Devious, Domination, Entrapment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One-Shot, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve waited for him your whole life, but he’s not what you expected. All you have is one stolen kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Liar's Kiss

“I’d kiss you…” she whispered, her eyelids fluttering as she looked up at him. “I’d kiss you a thousand times if I can.”

Those green eyes looked down at her, twinkling as he absorbed those words. She had this beautiful, desperate look on her face… as if she had waited for him all her life, and there he was - standing right in front of her. Clad in a pitch-black tuxedo, she felt her hands smooth through his inner shirt, cheeks turning red as she straightened his black bowtie. Her hands climbed up to trace his prominent jawline and his cheekbones, causing him to close his eyes and gently jerk his head in the direction of her hands… bangs swaying to the movement of his head.

“Why don’t you kiss me, then…” He opened his eyes, capturing hers in a deep, inviting glare. “Poppet?”

She tried to be subtle as she bit her lip, watching him shoot her a boyish smile as he moved closer towards her, stretching out his neck - offering his lips. 

“Well,” she said sheepishly, looking up in those wonderful emerald eyes. “I did say it, but Matty - “

She was cut short when she felt his hand glide over her face, his thumb brushing over her lip, slightly smearing it with her lipgloss. She parted her lips in surprise, cherishing his touch… When suddenly, without warning, he dove in and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to emit a soft sound, before she found herself holding his face as she allowed him to devour her mouth.

He tasted like peppermint, just like how she always imagined him to be. His kisses were soft, yet so inviting… she can actually feel him smiling as she came up for air, before smacking her lips against his again. 

He was sweet enough… sweet enough to gently part her lips with his tongue to slide it against her teeth… She wanted to giggle, but it just felt a bit awkward… As she just grinned as he let his nose nuzzle her left cheek, burying his lips deeper against hers…

He hesitantly disengaged from her lips, as he watched her chase his mouth with anticipation…

For a moment his eyes glowed blue as he watched her release her hands from his face… Probably overcome with glee, he accidentally laughed —

“Ehehehe”

…Causing the girl to wrinkle her eyebrows. Seeing that his cover is about to be blown, yet he has stolen his kiss… He uttered quickly, “Keep your eyes closed”, in that boyish voice - before it changed. A sly smile appeared on her lips, as a flicker went through his body —

His green eyes turning deep blue, that brown hair becoming a shade lighter towards blonde… with his cheekbones getting sharper, features of his face leaving that childish babyish look and becoming prominent and masculine …

She must have heard the flicker, as her forehead creased and she reluctantly opened her eyes —

Which was her biggest mistake.

Her tall, lanky, sweet prince is gone. And in front of her stood a trickster. The trickster whom everyone warned her about… That blue-eyed demon whom they didn’t know was the true God of Mischief…

Fear enveloped her eyes as she tried to scream - but in a flash he covered her mouth and held her close, biting his lip as he was tempted to suck her face in again just to silence her. “You’ve always known its me, darling,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear, as he brushed his lips against the outer shell, causing her to shudder. “I never knew how enamoured you are with Matt, but I didn’t expect it would be the greatest trap —”

He smiled devilishly as he looked at her, still shuddering in captivity. “I own your kisses now…” He says silently as he releases her mouth from his hands —

“Do what you want, but I will never love you, Tom —”

She couldn’t answer as her lips were devoured again - by the wrong man.


End file.
